


Tasting of the Forbidden Fruit

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Skullfucking, Slavery, Super Villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: We hunger in earnest for that which we cannot consume.





	Tasting of the Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_of_Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/gifts), [snaxarba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/gifts).



Voldemort swept through the darkened hallways of his castle. His robes dragged through the small river of the blood that flowed from the haunted walls. If he had to take his clothes to the dry cleaners it would cost a fortune but thankfully he had his minions for that.  

He opened the doors to the library and waded through the blood that had accumulated in the room since he had last been present. He carefully fingered each book on the shelf before him. Many were books on dark magic or Necronomicon’s, but the one he wanted was brightly coloured and stood out next to the leather-bound tomes that surrounded it.

Grasping the top of it he pulled it forward like a lever which opened the bookcase and revealed a darkened tunnel that he began to walk down. There were doors on each side where he could see his servants toiling away and developing his weapons.

They would look up to him and nod, some of the more idiotic servants would even smile and wave to him. He pulled out his wand and killed the one that tried to hug him.

Disgusting, foolish slaves.

At the end of the hall, he opened the door to see his prisoner, the one that had tried to lead an uprising against him. A lightning bolt was carved into his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded behind his glasses. Voldemort had broken his legs and chained his arms to prevent him from trying to escape again.

“Hello, my darling.” Voldemort whispered and stroked the little menace’s head, “I have a gift for you.”

The unnatural green eyes locked on him, and Voldemort smiled and held up the bit of food he had brought him.

“Banana?” The so-called Chosen One asked.

“Banana indeed.” He said and placed it on the table nearby, “But I have something else for you too.”

Green eyes narrowed and watched with trepidation as Voldemort rubbed his burgeoning erection, “Eat this and you can have your banana.” He dropped his robes to the floor and straddled his slave's chest before grabbing its head and forcing its mouth on his member.

Voldemort moaned and rocked his hips, skullfucking his former servant and debasing the “Chosen One” once again.

Voldemort ejaculated down the back of his throat with a hearty groan before climbing off and redressing.

“You can have your banana now.” He said and tossed it onto the bed.

Voldemort chuckled darkly as he took in the sight of the semen dribbling out of his prisoner's mouth. If only they could see their “saviour” now.

 “You could always come back to be my minion, you know.” He said gently.

Angry green eyes looked up at him with a burning rage, “BA-NA-NA!”

He sighed. The rest of his servants seemed happy with their big eyes, banana coloured flesh and bright blue overalls, but a few, like this, continued to be troublemakers.

It was hard being a supervillain.

 


End file.
